unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sookie Stackhouse
Sookie Stackhouse is a human fairy hybrid, introduced in the first season of True Blood. Early life Sookie Stackhouse was born on May 24, 1982 to Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse twenty-five years before the time line of Dead Until Dark and 'Strange Love' in Bon Temps, Louisiana. She has a brother named Jason, who is older than her by three years. From a young age, Sookie discovered that she was capable of hearing thoughts of people around her. This frightened her parents, especially her mother who put her through the mental health system. Doctors were baffled by Sookie's ability to read minds and couldn't find a remedy to cure her telepathy. Rather than commit Sookie to a psychiatric hospital, her parents decided to ignore the telepathy and convinced themselves that Sookie just had really good observation skills. At the age of seven, Sookie's parents were killed in a flash flood. Sookie and Jason were left in the care of their parental grandparents Earl and Adele Stackhouse. At some stage of Sookie's childhood, Francis died. Sookie was sexually molested by her Great Uncle Bartlett, her grandmother's brother. She feared every visit from Bartlett, being able to hear his creepy thoughts, and hid from him on one visit. When her grandmother found her, Sookie revealed her molestation and Adele cast Bartlett out of her life. Bartlett also abused Adele's daughter Linda Stackhouse (Sookie's aunt) many years ago and, although she never left Bartlett alone around Linda again, she didn't take action until he did the same to Sookie. Sookie found growing up difficult. Due to being able to hear everyone's thoughts at school, Sookie was not able to concentrate properly and many of her teachers determined she was slow. Fellow students thought the same with many of the Bon Temps locals being frightened by her or looking down on her supposed lack of intelligence. Sookie had a lonely life growing up but had friends in Tara Thornton. Tara and Sookie were friends because Tara grew up with an alcoholic mother, Lettie Mae, and was shunned by her classmates for it. Tara would often stay over at Sookie's during her mothers alcoholic rages. Sookie was close to her aunt Linda and her cousin Hadley in her childhood. However, as Sookie and Hadley entered their teens, a drift came between them. Hadley became extremely popular, while Sookie remained a social outcast. Hadley eventually devolved into a world of drugs and ran away from Bon Temps. Hadley's mother, Linda, died a year later from cancer. Powers and abilities Sookie has been shown to have several powers in the show. The exact nature of all of her powers hasn't yet been shown. Her first power is telepathy which includes the ability to hear thoughts and read people's minds. She has had this power her entire life, and it often led her to become an outcast in her youth until she learned to gradually control it. ("Strange Love") So far, it's been explained that her grandfather, Earl Stackhouse, had the same ability. Her second ability is Photokinesis which is the ability to generate, wield or control energies with her mind. It manifests itself as a blue/purple bright light emanating from her hands. The exact nature of this power is unknown with even Sookie being surprised by it. She uses this power for the first time against Maryann, then again on Maryann's offering statue to knock it down in the second season In the third season, she uses this on the werewolf Cooter. In the last episode of the third season (Evil is Going On), Russell Edgington, while handcuffed to Eric in the sunlight demands her to free him and take him back inside, he reliases that for Sookie to use her Photokinesis she has to get angry so threatens to kill everyone she cares about. thus her ammount of anger releases her power as a now blast of sunlight like light, similar to Claudine and the other Fairies, she then also uses it like Telekinesis by sending Russell flying into a wall. Her Photokinesis is possibly not as strong as full fairies as in She's Not There, her power is strong enough to hurt Queen Mab, and destroy the tree of the Lumiere fruit, it doesn't however kill the other fairies, as the full ones demonstrate how being hit with the fairy blast vapourises them instantly. It could be that her powers need more time to grow and progress, which as a human may have actually happened now as ahe has technically aged a human year. Also all the other fairy/human hybrid ran terrified when the fairies became ugly (Goblin-esque), and none of them seemed to be able to us photokinesis and seemed surprised when she did, so maybe all the vampire blood, aner and stress she has had to deal with awakened her full powers. Category:Fairies Category:Hybrids Category:Humans